Stadium
The Stadium is where you go to fight with your team of dragons. It costs 25,000 , yeilds 25,000 , 1 , 5,000 and requires 3 friends to open. Challenges open every 12 hours after a challenge is completed or failed, with the first being available as soon as the Stadium is complete. You will select three dragons you own capable of fighting before each challenge. You will have to fight two or three dragons each challenge. They will all either share the element the challenge is named after, such as the Plant Cup requires you to fight three Dragons that are part Plant, or on the challenges named after gems, such as Sapphire and Emerald, the dragons will be a mix that are not necessarily related to each other. As more information is gathered each cup will be detailed below. Feel free to comment information on Cups or add it in yourself. Reward: '''1 and 1,000 '''Strategy: Best attack would be to use Ice or brute force. Not recommended to use Plant type Dragons or Fire type attacks. Reward: '''2 and 1,500 '''Strategy: Electric attacks will end this one quick. Still very low level so brute force is still an option if you lack Electric type Dragons. Reward: '''2 and 2,000 '''Strategy: Use Fire Reward: 2 and 2,500 Strategy: Against the Flaming Rock Dragon use Ice or Metal. Against the Cloud Dragon use either Electric or Water. Reward: '''2 and 3,000 '''Strategy: Earth all the way. Reward: '''2 and 3,500 '''Strategy: Water all the way, or Plant if you are short on Water. Reward: '''2 and 4,000 '''Strategy: Fire or Metal is all you need. If it's HP is high you might only need one Dragon to win. Reward: '''2 and 4,500 '''Strategy: The Gummy is weak to Earth and Ice type attacks. Open with a Dragon with very high HP and has at least one Earth type attack, such as an Alpine or Vulcano. The Battery is much lower in HP so a strong attack of Water or Plant may drop it in two shots if not in one. Last is the Penguin. The Penguin is weak against Fire and Metal. You will definitely want to have a Waterfall in your team at least level 10 because of its high HP and strong Earth type attacks and maybe a Tropical to take advantage of the Plant weaknesses in two of the enemies. Reward: '''2 and 5,000 '''Strategy: All three can be easily beat with Electric or Dark. Don't underestimate their defenses or their attacks. Send in strong Dragons of the previously mentioned types and you should be fine. Reward: '''2 and 5,500 '''Strategy: First hit the Dark with an Earth or Plant Dragon. At level 10 this should one hit KO the first opponent. The Petroleum is weak against Fire and Dark attacks, so at level 10 an attack should dispatch him in two hits if he doesn't finish you first. If he does, a second strong Fire or Fire/Earth Dragon is recommended in your queue. The Neon is weak against Plant and Water attacks. Reward: '''2 and 6,000 '''Strategy: Want to survive? Tank your way through. Half-Earth Dragons seem to have the highest base health. Vulcano, Waterfall and Armadillo between level 13 and 15 should be adequate, though still close. Recommended high HP and high attack as there is no advantage against Legenedary except Legendary, but also no disadvantage. DO NOT use basic/fighting attacks, they have no effect. Reward: '''2 and 6,500 '''Strategy: Little odd that they chose two of the same type of dragon, but it does make the fight easier. Use Earth or Plant against the Dark Dragons and either Fire or Dark against the Petroleum. Reward: '''2 and 7,000 '''Strategy: Recommend you use Ice or Metal against the first two and Water or Electric against the third. Reward: '''2 and 7,000 '''Strategy: Against Firebird use Water or Electric, maybe the Lantern Fish. For Blizzard use Fire or Dark, maybe Vampire. On Flaming Rock use Ice or Metal, maybe Pearl. There is no coherent type to use through the whole thing. By this point your dragons do need to be above level 10 if you want to do well. Most should gain their 4th attack at level 15, so bear that in mind if they are below that level when selecting. Reward: '''2 and 8,500 Gold '''Strategy: Against Vulcano use ice or metal, preferably metal, but not the base ice dragon he is not strong enough for Vulcano's fire move. Then either Icecube or Blizzard will come out, I don't know what Icecube weakness is so I brought a level 15 Gummy Dragon Use his 4th move which is electric shock, it's strong enough to kill icecube in one hit, you may use the electric shock from the Gummy on Blizzard again to win.